Shadow Vs. Hiei
Shadow Vs. Hiei is Episode 13 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It has Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series going up against Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. Description Two anti-heroes face off in a ferocious fight! Who will come out alive? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Hiei was walking down a dark street. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "It's no use hiding," he said. "I know you're there." A figure jumped out of the darkness behind Hiei. It was Shadow. Hiei turned around and put his hand on his sword. "Identify yourself!" "I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow replied. Hiei laughed at the response. "You? The Ultimate Life Form? I've fought and slain demons that look far menacing than you!" "You dare doubt me?" Shadow snarled. "I shall show you my power!" Hiei grinned. "Please do!" LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT Shadow threw a couple of punches at Hiei, who was fast enough to dodge all of them. Hiei draw his sword and quickly moved in front of Shadow, who couldn't keep up with his speed. Hiei landed a handful slashes on Shadow. Once his attacks had finished, Shadow stepped back a bit and teleported behind Hiei. He then started punching and kicking Hiei. After a while, Hiei quickly moved away from Shadow's attacks and jumped up. From there, he continued to slash Shadow from above. He finished by slashing downwards. This caused Shadow to stumble backwards a bit. Once Shadow regained footing, he immediately performed a spin dash, knocking Hiei into the air. Shadow pulled out his Shadow Rifle, aimed at Hiei, and fired several shots. All the shots hit Hiei, who was sent crashing to the ground. Hiei slowly climbed back to his feet. "You talk big for a weakling," Shadow mocked. "Don't underestimate me!" Hiei yelled as he removed his headband, revealing the Jagan eye. Hiei began to run at Shadow, who fired at him some more. Hiei dodged all the shots swftly and kicked the rifle out of Shadow's hands. He then sliced Shadow several times all in the blink of an eye. Shadow was stuned after all the sudden hits, which left him wide open. Hiei's fist caught fire and he threw a straight punch. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" The impact caused Shadow to be sent flying away fast. Shadow slammed into a building wall and fell to the ground. Hiei walked over to him, thinking he could finish him off, but this wasn't the case. Shadow managed to push himself to his feet and used his special attack. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted. "Damn! He's using it!" Hiei thought, right before he was frozen in time. "Not feeling so lucky now, are you?" Shadow said as he smiled. Shadow then began to hit Hiei with every melee attack, including hard punches and kicks. Once time started up again, the blows of all the attacks hit Hiei in order for time to catch up. On the final blow, Hiei was knocked away. He landed on his stomach and skidded across the ground. He stood up while ripping the bandages off his arm. As he did this, Shadow was already near. "You really disappointed me," Shadow muttered. He formed a Chaos Spear and threw it at Hiei, who got hit by it. Shadow grinned at his victory. "...Huh?" Hiei did not appear to be harmed. Rather, the spear had passed right through him! "I see you've been fooled by the afterimage." Shadow turned around to see the real Hiei, who had practically teleported behind him due to his speed. Hiei was clutching his right arm. A powerful aura was emitting from it. "Impossible!" Shadow yelled. "I told you not to underestimate me!" Hiei responded. Hiei channeled the power in his arm. He then threw it forward. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" A large black stream of flames in the form of a dragon appeared from Hiei's arm and flew around the place. Shadow was caught in the path of the flames and was incinerated. K.O.! After Hiei absorbed the dragon, he sheathed his sword. "Pathetic. And to think he called himself the Ultimate Life Form!" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music